With You
by miss devil's kiss
Summary: A little song fic PostHogwarts. Draco is a singer and asks Ginny to marry him at one of his concerts. Song belongs to Chris Brown. R&R plz


With you

With you

Draco sang the last word of his song and applauds and whistles erupted from all around the stage.

"Thank you! Thank you! Now a very special song dedicated to my girlfriend- Ginevra Weasley!" he smiled and looked at Ginny at the first row blushing.

_I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

Draco's gaze was fixed on the petite red head as he sang. His voice was deep and soft in the same time. He made the song so full of feeling.

Draco and Ginny were a couple for five years now. They met when Ginny was nineteen at the Leaky Cauldron. They had told each other about how strong their feelings were and even moved in together.

_Hey lil mama, ooh you're a stunner_

_Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and_

_I'm so glad to be yours_

_You're a class of your own and_

Draco looked Ginny up and down one more time. Her blood red hair was reaching just past her shoulder blades in soft waves.

_Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me_

_I swear the whole world stops_

_You're my sweetheart and_

_I'm so glad that you're mine_

_You are one of a kind, and_

_You mean to me what I mean to you_

_And together baby there is nothing we won't do_

Her eyes were chocolaty brown and always sparkling. Her lips were red and full and no matter how many times he had kissed them Draco wanted to do it again every time the moved.

_'Cause if I got you_

_I don't need money_

_I don't need cars_

_Girl you're my heart_

When they got together Draco gave all of the Malfoy money to raise an orphanage. These moneys were dirty and she made him realize that, at least one good thing came out of them. Even in the poorer of times he felt rich when holding her_. So that's how the Weasley's never had a problem with being poor. _He thought.

_And oh, I'm into you and_

_Girl no one else would do_

_With every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love_

_And now I know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl_

There he sang what really mattered and now all he wanted was to hold her in his arms. He stepped forward and extended his hand to her. Ginny took in smiling warmly. Draco felt his heart melt. He knew he wasn't the only bloke feeling like that and was happy for all of them.

Before he didn't believe in love. But Ginny changed him; she turned his whole world upside down…for good.

_I don't want nobody else_

_Without you there's noone left, and_

_You're like Jordans on Saturday_

_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now_

For a second he thought what his life would be without Ginny. Nothing. He would still be that awful person he was before he met her. No. Never will he let her go. Never.

_Hey lil shorty, say you care for me_

_You know I care for you_

_You know that I will be true_

_You know that I won't lie_

_You know that I will try_

_Be your everything_

He hugged her with both hands, the top of her head barely arriving to his shoulder. He wanted her to tell him so many things but her eyes said it all. He wanted to tell her so many things but with only one look he knew she already knew it.

_'Cause if I got you_

_I don't need money_

_I don't need cars_

_Girl you're my heart_

_Oh, I'm into you and_

_Girl no one else would do_

_With every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love_

_And now I know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Yeah_

God, he was so helplessly in love with her he didn't really mind it. At the time he would be jealous of everyone feeling that and even hate them for it, but now he had it all for himself…

_And I will never try_

_To deny that you are my whole life_

_'Cause if you ever let me go_

_I would die so I won't run_

_I don't need another woman_

_I just need you or nothing_

_'Cause if I got that_

_Then I'll be straight_

_Baby you're the best part of my day_

Every morning he woke up with her in his mind. Every night he fell asleep with her by his side. Did he mind it? No. Was he ashamed? Not in the slightest. The thought of her smile and her warm body pressed against his gave him the strength to live on. And he loved it. He loved her.

His father tried to make him deny his love but no such luck- he was soon captured by the Aurors. Draco would never even _think_ about denying his love. He was really head over heels for her, even more.

_I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_They need their boo_

_They gotta see their boo_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Hearts all over the world tonight_

_And oh, I'm into you and_

_Girl no one else would do_

_With every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love_

_And now I know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh(girl)_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you..._

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you..._

_Baby yeah_

And there it goes, the last note was played. It was now or never.

Draco reached into his pocket and took something out, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you. I always did and I always will. This song was for made for you. I can't live without you. You are the person that makes me wake up in the morning and go to sleep at night. I would never let you go or let you get hurt in any way. Ginny, would you marry me?" he asked eyes full of hope holding the silver ring in his palm and lowering him self on one knee.

Ginny stood there stunned. Marriage was a big step she wasn't sure she wanted to take. But on the other hand she wanted really to spend her life with Draco.

"Yes. Yes, I will." Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her.

--

**A.N: that was it, they got married, had children and lived happily ever after. This idea stuck me at 1a.m. and ruined my beauty sleep. I would be really angry if I don't get at least 3 reviews. So yeah that's it and if you want me to write about their kids just let me know (in a review)**

**Yours truly,**

**Delia **


End file.
